Star
by Chikorita
Summary: just read and see r/r please this is my first ever fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Star:  
  
Part One:  
  
Star sat in a corner of the orphanage thinking. She was thinking about her parents. Her parents were dead. The orphanage said that they had died because of a car crash. But she knew that they were lying. She had a talent to know when people were lying to her.  
  
"Time for bed children." said the monitor.   
  
All the kids hurried up to bed because they were tired. All the kids except Star. She had a felling that something was wrong. Never the less she headed up to bed after the monitor gave her a good growling.   
  
"Good night Sabby," she said. Sabby was her best friend in the whole world. Her real name was Sabrina. Sabby's parents were dead too. As soon as her head hit the pillow Star was asleep.  
  
Later that night she awoke from a dream that she had been having for the past few days. Then there came a faint tapping at the window of the room that she and Sabby shared. She got up lazily and tip toed to the window.  
She opened it and all of a sudden two owls had zipped in and landed on the bedroom table. Then the owls hooted softly at Star and she realised that a letter was attached to one of each owls legs. She took off the letters and read the address's on them. One was addressed to Sabby and one to herself.  
  
She opened her letter. She read it over in her head. This is what the letter said:  
  
'Dear Ms. Star.   
  
I am proud to inform you that you have been accepted to undergo schooling at Maradies School of Witch Craft for Girls.  
Please find the enclosed list of items you will need for the school year.  
Term starts January 1st. Please board the Maradies Express on platform 3 and 1/2.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Professor M. Mc Gonagall  
Head Mistress'  
  
Then she read the list of items. The list looked like this:  
  
'Books:  
  
1. The Standard Book of Spells Grade One  
2. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
3. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection   
4. Magical Drafts and Potions  
5. Fantastic Beasts and where to find them  
6. Magical Theory   
7. A History of Magic  
8. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration   
  
Clothing:  
  
1. A plain pointed hat for day wear  
2. A pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
3. One winter cloak (black, silver fastings)  
4. 3 sets of plain black work robes  
  
Items:  
  
1. Cauldron (Standard, pewter, size two)  
2. A wand   
3. A set of brass scales  
4. A set of glass or crystal philas  
5. A telescope  
  
Parents please remember that 1st years aren't permitted to have their own broom sticks.  
  
A student may have a pet. It can be a cat, a owl or a toad.'  
  
She took the other letter and opened it. It was just the same as hers.  
  
She shook Sabby awake and told her.  
  
"We're Witch's!!!!!!!" she whispered.  
  
"Really?!?!" said Sabby.  
  
"Yeah!!! We are enrolled in a school called Maradies School of Witch Craft for Girls!!!! Cool huh?!?!" she replied.  
  
"I always wanted magical powers!!! When dose term start Star?" asked Sabby.  
  
"January 1st. It said in the letter that there is a hole lot of stuff that we need to buy but where. Hey what's that slip of paper sitting in the envelope?" she answered.  
  
She took the paper out and read it to Sabby. It said this:  
  
'There is a place in London called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It is a pub. Go in and ask if they can show you how to get into Diagon alley. I have contacted them by owl and they will show you. When you pass the pet shop go into it and buy a owl each as a late birthday present."  
  
"Cool our own owl to send letters and no more orphanage!!!!" said Sabby.  
  
Part Two:  
  
A few days later Star and Sabby headed to London on a trip with the orphanage. They planned to sneak away when nobody was looking.  
  
Finally a time came and they quietly left the group. They walked down the streets of London and came to the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Hi. Um...we are Star and Sabrina. Professor Mc Gonagall told us to come here to get into Diagon alley." said Sabrina.  
  
"Oh. Hi. I've been expecting you. Come with me." He lead them through a door at the back of the pub.  
  
They came into a very small court yard with 3 brick walls and the back off the shop. A trash can stood in one corner and the shop owner walked over to it. He took out a wand and counted 3 bricks up and 2 across. Then stopped on a brick and tapped it once. Slowly a door opened in the wall at the back and he walked through it.  
  
"Well you are now in Diagon alley. Don't go down Knockturn alley." he said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Bye!!!" said the girls.  
  
They consulted their lists and went to all the shops to get all there things.  
When they reached the pet shop they entered to hear hooting, yowling and squeaking. They walked around the room looking at the shelves of owls. Finally they both chose a owl. Star got a plain white one and called it Snowy. Sabby got a brown and white one and called it Pigwidgeon.  
  
Later after they had collected all their stuff they were walking along and bumped into two girls.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Hi. I'm Star and this is Sabby." Said Star.  
  
"Oh its okay. Hi. I'm Hermione and this is Ginny." said Hermione.  
  
"Cool. Are you first years at Maradies School of Witch Craft for Girls?" asked Sabby.  
  
"Yes. Are you?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Do you know much about it?" asked Star.  
  
" I do. My mum who is a witch used to go there. There are 4 houses called Raven Claw, Gryffindor, Huffle Puff and Slytherin. Slytherin is a bad house to be in because everyone in Slytherin turns out Evil. I want to be in Raven Claw. My mum was." said Ginny.  
  
"Me too." said Hermione.  
  
"Well that we are friends, I want to be in Raven Claw too." said Star.  
  
"Me three!" said Sabby  
  
"Do you guys still need to go to some shops?" asked Star.  
  
"No. We finished all our shopping. Did you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes. Were staying at 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Where are you staying?" said Star.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron." said Ginny.  
  
"Cool. Were in room 13 how about you?" said Sabby.  
  
"Room 12." said Hermione.  
  
"Wow! Mabey we could ask Tom to take the wall in between the rooms away with magic so that our rooms are connected." said Ginny.  
  
They all walked back to the Leaky Cauldron but were tempted to get an ice cream each.  
  
"My shout! What flavours would you like guys?" said Hermione.  
  
"Chocolate!" said Ginny.  
  
"Me too!" said Star.  
  
"Me three!" said Sabby.  
  
"Me four!" said Hermione.  
  
"Four Chocolate ice creams please." said Hermione  
  
They sat at a table and started to eat. Not far after they sat down 4 girls came past. They all looked very posh and fancy. They were wearing pink, yellow, blue and red robes of velvet.   
  
"Their going to be going to Maradies also. They deserve to be in   
Slytherin after what they did to Ginny. You see they have a sort of club for snotty people. They let Ginny in but when she made friends with me the kicked her out and called me squib and her mudblood lover. Mudblood and squib are very rude words that mean in wizard terms muggle born." said Hermione.  
  
Hermione was a muggle born herself and Ginny was a pure blood.  
  
"What are you two? Muggle born, half blood or pure blood?" asked Ginny.  
  
"We don't know. Our parents are dead." said Sabby.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." said Ginny.  
Part three:  
  
A few days passed and the start of term came. They arrived at kings cross station by bus and Ginny showed them how to get to platform 3 and 1/2 .  
  
"What you do is you walkover to this wall press this block in the wall and then run trough the wall." said Ginny.  
  
They all went through the wall.  
  
The site of the train blew them away! It was changing colour every minute. One minute it was purple then it changed to gold. Then silver.  
  
Then a sudden voice came behind them.  
  
" Are you four going to board the train or what?" said the man.  
  
  
"Um... yes we are. Who are you?" said Sabby.  
  
"I am Hagrid the only male teacher at the school. It is my job to make sure that everyone going to board the train actually boards it." he answered.  
  
"Well yes we are going to board the train so what must we do?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just go to the train and get on." he said.  
  
They walked up and boarded the train. They found an empty compartment and put a way their trunks.  
Then all of a sudden the door slid open and the GIRLY gang came in.  
  
"Get out of this compartment!" said the leader.  
  
"Why should we got here first!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Traitor!" shouted one of the girls.  
  
"Keep your trap shut wimp." Said Sabby.  
  
"What have you found now mudblood and mudblood lover?" said the leader.  
  
"Well it looks like they made some new friends boss." Said one of them.  
  
Then Hagrid came in and told them to leave them alone.  
  
They scampered off like wimps.  
  
"Thanks Gagrid or was it Hagrid?" said Star.  
  
"Hagrid." Answered Hagrid.  
  
  
Part four:  
  
They all fell asleep and were first woken when a lady came into the compartment pushing a tray of sweets and sandwiches.  
  
"I'll take some of all!" Said Sabby. 'C'mon you guys have some."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
